


Церебральная частота

by Skjelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mecha, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Об опасности шпилек, духов и помады, в смысле, элегантных баттлсьютов при первом контакте с биомеханоидами.Написано для команды Ксенофилии на фандомную битву 2019.





	Церебральная частота

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Enot_XXX за вычитку

– Крэйг, готов?  
– Всегда готов.  
– Тогда пошел, пошел.  
– Ну, слава Первому контакту!  
– Не заплутай там в небоскребах!  
– И в ногах не запутайся!  
– Подари им баночку тосола на память!

***

Веселые напутствия миражом звучали в ушах, пока Крэйг в полной растерянности восседал на элитном банкете в свою честь.  
Ровента приняла гостей благосклонно, но когда дело дошло до контактов, главный представитель народа Ровенты, SVRJ-40 честно сказал: придумайте что-нибудь. Вы же не ожидаете от нас, что мы будем вступать в контакт с цивилизацией вшей.  
Ну не совсем так сказал, но очень к тому приближенно. Ровентийцы вообще сначала приняли именно «Голиафа» за гостя с чужой планеты, а узнав, что на самом деле внутри гостя живет множество существ-хозяев, созданных из чрезвычайно мягкой материи, страшно удивились.  
Земляне тоже почесали репу. Семиметровые ровентийцы больше походили на забытый эксперимент по выведению искусственного интеллекта в среде биомехов, чем на самостоятельно развившуюся расу.  
Впрочем, об этом думать предстояло ученым, а чтобы они могли об этом подумать, требовалось все-таки провести первый контакт. Две недели ударной работы и два неудачных прототипа вылились в более-менее подходящий костюмчик. Правда, ограниченность ресурсов сказалась на внешнем виде: фальшивый ровентиец получился маленький и недокормленный – на пару метров ниже предполагаемых братьев по разуму и почти лишенный многослойной брони, которая покрывала ровентийцев с головы до ног, топорщась диковинными агрегатинами.  
Клаус Георгиус Цимме, главный по дизайну и прототипированию, отчаянно сражался за право воткнуть самодельному ровентийцу пучок проводов в башку, «чтоб было красивенько», но затоптанный общественным мнением сдался. Вместо этого сделал хвост, яростно аргументируя тем, что это заземлитель и в наэлектризованной атмосфере Ровенты очень пригодится. С хвостом еще согласились, тем более что в него влезли запасные топливные элементы.  
По большому счету, кроме экзопсихологов и дизайнеров внешний вид этой хренотени никого не волновал, и на первый контакт все так же страждали отправиться абсолютно все, у кого соответствующее разрешение было прописано в должностной инструкции.  
Выбор в итоге пал на Крэйга Молье, вследствие чего Крэйг разом обрел груз ответственности и тонны зависти, а так же немножечко ненависти окружающих.  
Естественно, рвались на Ровенту дипломаты, но с учетом техногенной формы жизни пришлось срочно переиграть, и в первых рядах будущих героев межрасового взаимодействия оказались техники, электрики и прочие парни, стоящие накоротке с железками.  
Выдвигали кандидатов еще программисты, но этих не пустили, опасаясь, что они попытаются кого-нибудь скачать или предложат совместную дефрагментацию и вызовут этим жуткий конфликт.  
По совокупности всех этих фактов Крэйг Молье отправился на Ровенту, будучи запиханным в гроб жизнеобеспечения и с парой десятков дырок в шкуре, куда на скорую руку вживили контактные линии, чтобы фальшивый ровентиец полностью синхронизировался с движениями хозяина.  
Программисты предлагали хотя бы пересадить мозг, если уж им не дают скопировать нейронную матрицу Крэйга, но в этом им тоже отказали.

SVRJ-40, возглавляющий приемную делегацию, пришел в восторг. Ничем иным Крэйг не мог объяснить истошную иллюминацию, от которой ровентиец вспыхнул, словно облитый радужным напалмом. Следом за ним заискрили остальные, а SVRJ-40 грянул прочувствованной речью, которую Крэйг трусливо пропустил почти целиком, хотя и начал предупредительно сливать на «Голиафа».  
Выдав в ответ краткое приветствие, подготовленное дипломатами, Крэйг получил еще одну бурю иллюминации. Затем он попробовал проследовать за предложившим ему _конечность_ SVRJ-40, тут же облажался в нейроимпульсах от хвоста, запутался в нем и чуть не рухнул. Грянувшие по внутренней связи вопли экзопсихологов звучали обиднее, чем на бейсбольном матче. Ровентийцы кинулись помогать. Между делом кто-то даже ухватил Крэйга за хвост, и в контактный штекер попала искра, заставив Крэйга передернуться. Наспех подогнанные пластины декоративной брони встали дыбом. Ровентиец тут же отскочил, рассыпался в извинениях, залился голубым и скрылся в радостно иллюминирующей толпе. SVRJ-40, расправив еще какие-то _конечности_ , предложил Крэйгу немедленно принять участие в банкете.  
На самом деле фраза звучала примерно как: «обмен урановыми стержнями», однако система перевода совокупно с лихорадочным трудом экзопсихологов, преобразовала смысл именно в банкет.  
«Хотелось бы предложить пути сотрудничества», – заученно произнес тогда Крэйг.  
«Считайте, что мы уже сотрудничаем!» – возопил SVRJ-40 и приложился какой-то своей _частью_ в район плеча Крэйга. С «Голиафа» прокомментировали насчет поцелуев в ручку и злобно захихикали.  
«Очень рад», – мужественно согласился Крэйг, пытаясь вытянуть явно застрявшую в чужом теле руку. SVRJ-40 потрескивал и мягко сиял, словно улыбался всем организмом.  
Таким образом торжественная встреча внезапно переросла в перспективу восторженной пьянки, ну или как там еще можно было понять обмен урановыми стержнями.

Больше всего тостов местные произносили за Крэйга. Кивая и принимая обеими руками какие-то штуки, напоминающие гигантские батарейки, Крэйг философски раздумывал, что культура произнесения длинных фраз, оправдывающих каждую последующую дозу, наверняка очень развита в обитаемой вселенной. Отсюда можно было сделать блестящий вывод, что этические нормы тоже должны быть примерно одинаковыми. Следовательно, сотрудничество действительно могло состояться, и оставалось только не ляпнуть херни. Конечно, на дипломатический вечер это не тянуло никак, и Крэйгу уже пришел приказ командования – просто производить хорошее впечатление. Возможно, в течение пары недель, пока не подготовят второй костюм, в котором будет сидеть уже настоящий контактер.  
«Да я за пару недель засру весь гр... контейнер!» – возмутился Крэйг, благоразумно переведя частоту вещания на «Голиафа».  
– ...за столь совершенные формы! – провозгласил кто-то из ровентийцев, и все опять приложились к батарейкам.  
«Придумайте что-нибудь», – сурово велело командование.  
Крэйг плюнул. Прямо в гроб.

Банкет естественным образом перешел в культурно-развлекательное мероприятие, посвященное осмотру чего-то – Крэйг не смог разобраться, что именно ему предлагают рассмотреть. Но, похоже, какие-то объекты архитектурного искусства. По-прежнему царящая среди ровентийцев эйфория перехлестывала через край. Крэйг уже опасался, что вот-вот начнут прибывать какие-нибудь поезда с остальными восторженными аборигенами, и в конце концов его просто начнут разбирать по кусочку.  
К его огромному облегчению основная часть встречающих рассосалась по многочисленным переходам огромного комплекса, назвать который зданием не поворачивался язык, а для города он все же был слишком странный. Весь этот объект пронизывали бесконечные три-рельсы, по которым ровентийцы лихо рассекали. Рельсы шли не только по горизонтальной поверхности, но и бесконечными нитями взмывали наверх, закручивались в стремительные спирали и разбегались прихотливыми ручейками.  
Крэйг послал благодарственное сообщение Клаусу: благодаря умело спроектированным зацепам он твердо стоял на своих двоих, а хвостом смог подключиться к третьему рельсу. В результате он успешно катался вместе с делегацией. Электричество тут было самое обычное, никакой хитровывернутой обратной плазмы. Блок-преобразователь в крестцовой части справлялся отлично.  
SVRJ-40 возглавлял путешествие, неусыпно следя за гостем и подставляя ему _конечности_ на сложных поворотах и разветвлениях путей. Вместе с ним Крэйга сопровождала группа то ли из семи, то ли из восьми ровентийцев: двое из них, кажется, регулярно сливались в единый организм и почти сразу распадались снова.  
SVRJ-40 в упоении рассуждал, какие замечательные перспективы открываются пред двумя расами, особо напирая на некий технологический прорыв, который непременно должен случиться в самое ближайшее время, как только на Ровенту прибудет хотя бы еще несколько «восхитительных жизнеформ».  
Казалось, он напрочь забыл, что внутри фальшивки сидит совершенно другая жизнеформа. На всякий случай Крэйг регулярно поддакивал. А что еще делать, когда рядом почти заходится от восторга семиметровая хрень, возможно, действительно сулящая человечеству тот самый технологический прорыв.  
В конце концов они свернули в какую-то зону отдыха. Во всяком случае SVRJ-40 объявил, что «хватит этих хождений», и сопровождающие тут же рассыпались по пространству, оформленному как взрыв металлоплавильного завода.  
Крэйг еще искал, как бы слезть с рельс, а ровентийцы уже так мастерски разлеглись в различных местах, что мгновенно слились с ландшафтом. Крэйг только глазами похлопал и окуляры покрутил. Маскировка вышла идеальная. Даже сделалось слегка не по себе – паранойя тут же подсунула картинку, как ровентийцы таким же образом сливаются с «Голиафом» и прибывают на Землю, собираясь технологически прорываться уже там.  
– «Голиаф», следите, чтобы местная фауна к вам на броню не присела, – буркнул он. – Они маскируются обалденно.  
– Поняли, – откликнулись с корабля. – Продолжайте контакт.  
Разомкнув зацепы и подняв хвост, Крэйг машинально сделал шаг, пытаясь все-таки различить ровентийцев в ландшафте. SVRJ-40 что-то произнес у него за спиной.  
И ухватил его за хвост.

– Э-э? – Крэйг неловко обернулся.  
Из-за разницы в росте выходило, что SVRJ-40 тянет вверх, и пришлось подниматься на кончики ступней, чтобы не уронить собственный костюм.  
– Больше невозможно терпеть, – вибрируя, признался ровентиец. – Слишком мучительная игра!  
– А-а? – глубокомысленно продолжил Крэйг.  
– Слишком редкая форма, – продолжил SVRJ-40. – Мы не можем упустить шанс!  
Крэйг хотел поделиться еще какой-нибудь буквой алфавита, но уже не успел. SVRJ-40 стремительно дернул его за хвост. Крэйг вместе со всем своим костюмчиком врезался в глыбу железа, и _конечности_ ровентийца обхватили его.  
– С-секундочку! А-агрх!  
Показалось, что в него воткнули десяток электродов разом и одновременно включили ток. Острая вспыхивающая боль в разных частях тела была такой невыносимой, что Крэйг даже не задергался, а забился в судороге.  
SVRJ-40 что-то трещал, словно испорченный передатчик, хор встревоженных голосов с «Голиафа» расплывался в ушах, а во рту появился резкий привкус крови. Ровентиец что-то спросил, Крэйг отчаянно замахал руками, вынуждая свой костюм повторять это паническое суматошное движение, и следом боль вспыхнула снова. Еще мучительнее, будто теперь электроды не просто воткнули, а продолжали давить на педаль генератора, и сверлящая адская мука вгрызалась в плоть все глубже.  
– Стой, стой, сто-ой!  
Крэйг не просто орал, а верещал, захлебываясь. Боль сводила с ума.  
Он не был солдатом, не был борцом за идею, даже не занимался травматичными видами спорта. Вообще он боялся уколов и вел обычную жизнь, в которой абсолютно не было места чему-то подобному. Предполагалось, что в экспедиции он будет тихо-мирно ворочать техникой, а зловещие испытания выпадут на долю бравых ребят в ладно подогнанных темно-зеленых костюмах с эмблемой солнечной системы на правом плече.  
Поэтому, когда боль на секундочку отступила, а потом вгрызлась снова, Крэйг просто обоссался. Мозг переполнился истошными паническими сигналами, регистрируя то теплые струйки, бегущие по ногам, то вставшие дыбом волосы по всему телу, то невыносимый запах паленого. И сверху билась окровавленная мысль: «Не надо, не надо, я сделаю что хотите, только прекратите, умоляю!»  
Сердцебиение подскочило до красной метки, страшный грохот ломал виски, дыхания не хватало, ледяной пот горошинами катился по телу. SVRJ-40 опять что-то сказал, боль исчезла, и Крэйг завопил так, что едва не сорвал голос. Он орал, надеясь, что его мучителя это удовлетворит, и что он перестанет причинять Крэйгу боль, потому что ведь жертва и так кричит, бьется в агонии, готова на что угодно, лишь бы продолжения _не было_.  
Кончился голос, в горле что-то лопнуло, хлынуло горячее и соленое, спазм сдавил глотку со страшной силой, а потом стремительно подкатила тошнота, тут же перелившись через край, и Крэйг блеванул горькой желчью.

– Драгоценность моя, ты в порядке-е?  
Голос звучал невероятно глухо сквозь раскаленную вату, обернувшую голову. Крэйг панически дернулся, ноги сами собой засучили в отчаянной попытке сбежать, нервы словно прострелило насквозь. Боль впилась в него снова.  
Сердце взметнулось в груди, сжалось в крохотный шарик – и остановилось.

***

– Я перепутал, прошу простить! – каялся SVRJ-40. – Перепутал частоту подключения, и все пошло наперекосяк! Прошу меня извинить! О прекрасная жизнеформа, прости нас!  
– Ничего страшного, – еле-еле размыкая губы, ответил Крэйг. – Я... могу понять...  
Из глаз сами собой катились слезы. Невыносимо обидно было осознать, что он пострадал ни за что. Вообще, просто так, по глупости ровентийца. И эта гигантская сволочь даже не представляла, какую невыносимую муку она только что причинила гостю из другого мира.  
Какое позорище – весь «Голиаф» слышал, как Крэйг визжит и пресмыкается. Он их уже почти возненавидел заранее. Слезы стекали по щекам, капали с подбородка, и Крэйгу хотелось куда-нибудь сбежать, скрыться там навсегда и ни с кем больше не встречаться. Никогда в жизни.  
Он по-прежнему оставался на Ровенте. Валялся в своем заблеванном и проссанном гробу, изнемогая от унижения и растущей ненависти. В поле зрения маячила не только страшная морда SVRJ-40, но и кучка таких же мерзких харь его соратников. Крэйг стиснул кулаки. Со страшной силой захотелось по очереди вмазать в эти хари, расколошматить их, уничтожить.  
На заднем плане экзопсихологи наперебой выдвигали предложения, противоречащие друг другу. Одни призывали расслабиться и постараться мыслить позитивно, другие настаивали на взаимности, третьи вопили, что на это следует отреагировать со всем оскорбленным достоинством. В одном экзопсихологи были едины: костюм Крэйга попыталась изнасиловать инопланетная груда железа.  
– Мне очень жаль, – утробно произнес SVRJ-40. – Ужасное недопонимание.  
– Я понимаю, – опять повторил Крэйг, стараясь давиться слезами как можно неслышнее. – Просто не трогайте меня, пожалуйста.  
Галдеж на канале связи рассыпался тревожными советами – не хамить представителю иной цивилизации, быть умнее, держать себя в руках, – пока сверху не прорезался начальственный бас, мигом заставивший экзопсихологов умолкнуть.  
– Крэйг, – пробасил начальник экспедиции, – ты живой?  
– Почти, – пробормотал Крэйг, еле сообразив перекинуть тумблер связи.  
– Ничего не болит?  
Крэйг молчал. Фантомное эхо мучений все еще скользило по телу, от чего то и дело сыпались мурашки и появлялась неприятная щекотка в затылке.  
– Терпеть можно, – сквозь зубы сказал он.  
– Тогда выкрути все в нашу пользу! Мы уже передали им, что они едва не убили нашего члена команды, и им придется порядком повертеться, чтобы загладить вину.  
– Я...  
«Я попробую исправиться, – прорезался голос ровентийца. – Ты позволишь?»  
– Нет! – заорал Крэйг раньше, чем сообразил. – Не надо!  
Вскинул руки, защищаясь, попытался свернуться в клубок и одновременно лягнуть хоть кого-нибудь. Ужас мертвящей волной прокатился по телу.  
– Крэйг, держи себя в руках! – скомандовал начальник. – Ты же освоенец!  
– Я все просчитал, – заворковал влезший на чужую полосу вещания ровентиец. – Мы с моими друзьями готовы полностью удалить все неприятные воспоминания...  
– Не хочу! – Крэйг забился, однако его поймали буквально за все выступающие части костюма. – Не трогайте! Не надо!  
Чудовищно знакомое чувство – будто что-то подбирается к его нервам – опять полоснуло раскаленной бритвой. Голос моментально отнялся, Крэйг заизвивался, вынуждая свой костюм яростно колотить руками и ногами. Чувство подбирающегося напряжения мигом усилилось, доросло до критической точки и... растеклось горячей мягкой волной.

Задыхаясь, дрожа от нервного напряжения и буквально утопая в собственном поту, Крэйг пытался не рухнуть в обморок второй раз. Ровентийцы склонились над ним, их многочисленные _конечности_ почти срослись с костюмом, ныряя под многочисленные пластины брони.  
SVRJ-40 прижался своей харей к его обзорной рамке, и Крэйг от ужаса зажмурился, готовясь визжать и рыдать снова. Вторая горячая волна прокатилась по мышцам, вымывая из них чудовищное болезненное напряжение. Затем третья... четвертая...  
– Крэйг? – снова прорезался начальник.  
– В норме, – прохрипел Крэйг. – Постараюсь...  
Отвесив нижнюю челюсть и уронив голову набок он тяжело дышал. Страх все еще был с ним, но транслируемые ощущения успешно боролись за первостепенное внимание хозяина. Крэйгу даже почудилось, что он может отличить одну волну от другой. Новое щекочущее чувство потекло к нему сквозь контактные линии. Из-за него Крэйг вновь напрягся. Он не мог понять, что происходит.  
Экзопсихологи возбужденно гомонили, и из-за этого казалось, что один несчастный Крэйг Молье выступает бабочкой на иголке сразу в двух мирах: в одном над ним собралась ученая комиссия экзопсихологов, в другом – стайка чудовищных тварей. Крэйг мысленно заметался. Остро захотелось громко заорать и послать сигнал бедствия на «Голиафа», окончательно расписавшись в том, что его насилуют прямо сквозь гроб жизнеобеспечения.  
– Скажи, ты же там, внутри? – неожиданно спросил SVRJ-40.  
Крэйг мигом представил, что сейчас его начнут выковыривать.  
– Да, – вытолкнул он из болящей глотки.  
– Прости, гость, мы забылись.  
– Зачем вы вообще ко мне полезли?!  
Блаженное тепло и щекотка уже походили на ласку. Боль от мест приживления линий, вонища и ощущение растоптанности и униженности медленно растворялись.  
– Твое тело... – SVRJ-40 чуть повернул голову, словно пытался всмотреться сквозь обзорную пластину чуждого костюма тем, что заменяло ему глаз, – оно слишком красивое. Создано для наслаждений.  
Крэйг чуть не заплакал опять, даже в носу защипало. Издерганная нервная система не справлялась. Кто-то из этих сраных дизайнеров придумал такую форму костюма, что его чуть не прикончили озабоченные ровентийцы.  
Ужас непроизошедшего схватил его за ребра и, похоже, ровентийцы почувствовали, потому что теплые волны пошли цепочкой, смешиваясь друг с другом. Щекотка резко сделалась трепещуще сладостной. Крэйг поерзал, смаргивая слезы, и со смущением обнаружил, что у него привстал член. На фоне всего случившегося это выглядело так дико, что ему действительно сделалось стыдно.  
– Следующий придет не в таком виде, – пробурчал он.  
– Но почему? – явно испугался SVRJ-40. – Мы же нашли нужную частоту объединения!  
– Случайно повезло, – прислушиваясь к подсказкам экзопсихологов, отрезал Крэйг. – А кто знает, что будет с другим гостем? Больше никаких вечеринок!  
Ровентийцы озадаченно загудели, точно трансформаторы, явно обращаясь друг к другу. От этого звука снова закружилась голова, но уже не так тошнотворно и мучительно, как совсем недавно. Скорее, наоборот. Волны не исчезали, и Крэйг чувствовал, как постепенно наполняется чем-то звонким и воздушным. Словно шарик, который начали накачивать экстрактом счастья. И оно постепенно перерастало в удовольствие.  
– А если мы будем очень-очень осторожны? – наконец умоляюще спросил SVRJ-40.  
К экзопсихологам явно прорвался кто-то из дипломатов и теперь яростно вопил на той стороне, что надо немедленно извлечь из этого выгоду. Правда, какую именно, в его воплях не прослеживалось. Крэйг медленно поморгал. В голове плыло и мутилось, живот напрягся, пальцы поджались, и ему было хорошо-хорошо. Казалось, он слипся с ровентийцами в агломерацию и постепенно растворяется в ней. Он даже начал слышать, как они дышат и наслаждаются тем, что могут обмениваться с ним _чем-то_. Хреновы извращенцы, вроде тех, что присовывают силиконовым куклам.  
– Очень, очень осторожны, – повторил SVRJ-40.  
Крэйг _услышал_ , как страстно и почти отчаянно жаждут ровентийцы его разрешения.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул он. – Я подумаю.  
Отпустил джойстик и обхватил ладонью член сквозь штаны.


End file.
